Dégénération
by LonnyChan
Summary: Relation extragénérationnelle.... slash Légion Magnéto... Je sais, c'est nul comme résumé...


Dégénération 

**Auteur : **LonnyChan Les personnages de _X-Men_ appartiennent à Marvel Comics.

**Fandom** X-Men.

**Couple :** Légion Magnéto

**Rating : **Lemon NC-17.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je croix bien être la première à utiliser ce couple. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Légion est le fils de Charles Xavier. Son vrai nom dans la bd est David Charles Haller. Étant donner que je n'aime pas son physique version Marvel, je l'ai imaginé un beau blond aux yeux bleus, comme son père (et oui ! Xavier avait les cheveux blonds quand il en avait !). Le titre vient de la chanson du groupe québécois _Mes Aïeux_. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Cela faisait un bon moment déjà qu'il était revenu à l'Institut, las de ses plans de vengeance, réalisant qu'il était devenu ce qu'il détestait le plus. Lui, Magnéto, né Éric Magnus Lehnsherr, fier Juif polonais, survivant de l'Holocauste, il était devenu l'égal d'un Nazi. La victime devenue bourreau. Heureusement, son ami Charles Xavier l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts, lui pardonnant ses erreurs passées et lui offrant un poste de professeur d'art, un talant qu'Éric avait longtemps tenté de cacher par orgueil. Mais que peut-on cacher à un télépathe ?

Cela faisait également un bon moment déjà qu'il l'observait, lui. Ce jeune homme de nombreuses décennies son cadet, d'une beauté étouffante, à la fois télépathe, télékinétique et pyrokinétique, Juif tout comme lui, malgré ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus. Pour couronner le tout, il était le fils unique de son meilleur ami. Et oui, le cœur du Maître du Magnétisme s'arrêtait de battre à chaque fois que passait David Xavier dit Légion. David enseignait également à l'Institut, s'occupant principalement de « la Petite Classe », composée d'enfants de 4 à 11 ans.

Éric avait rapidement tenté de tisser des liens avec le fils Xavier. À son grand étonnement, le garçon y répondit positivement. Étant pratiquant, David lui redonna même sa foi religieuse, le poussant à l'accompagner à la synagogue, ce qui suivait presque toujours un arrêt pour prendre un café.

À travers le jeune homme, Éric revoyait son premier véritable amour, un adolescent de 17 ans naïf et rêveur, fervent apôtre des idéaux de Martin Luther King, droguer aux chansons utopistes de John Lennon, qu'était jadis – et encore – Charles Xavier. Malheureusement, le jeune Charles lui avait fermement fait savoir qu'il ne pourrait jamais répondre à ses sentiments. Le cœur brisé, Éric resta le meilleur ami du puissant télépathe, jalousant ses petites amies, particulièrement la future ambassadrice israélite Gabrielle Haller qui donna son fils. Mais leur amitié se brisa le jour où Charles reçu une balle dans le dos, tirée par un jeune anti-mutant, et devint paralytique. Alors qu'Éric criait vengeance et exigeait un châtiment, le télépathe ne désirait que pardonner la folle ignorance de son agresseur. « _À quoi bon me venger, Éric, _lui avait-il dit._ Cela ne me ramènera pas mes jambes. _» Outré par cette naïve lâcheté, Magnéto quitta son ami et ses idées stupides… pour ne revenir qu'un quart de siècle plus tard. « _Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai toujours su que tu étais lent à la détente,_ » s'était gentiment moqué le Professeur X le jour de son retour.

À son grand regret, un vil démon brûlait les entrailles d'Éric. Malgré son amitié naissante pour David, il le désirait. Il voulait goûter à la douceur de chaque parcelle de cette peau de lait, explorer ce jeune corps si semblable à celui de Charles. Prendre le père à travers le fils ? Il y avait peut-être un peu de ça. Éric était certain que Charles le tuerait s'il touchait à David, mais mourir de la main de celui qu'on aime, n'est-ce pas la plus belle des morts ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, un soir, Éric se décida. Son désir était devenu trop douloureux à porter. Il allait prendre David, même s'il devait utiliser la force. Peut-être allait-il perdre l'amitié de Légion – et celle de Charles parle même occasion –, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il devait le faire.

Éric entra donc dans la chambre du jeune homme, après s'être assuré que tout le monde dormait. Heureusement pour lui, Logan dormait à l'autre bout du couloir… à l'étage supérieur. _Espérons que son ouïe surhumaine ne soit pas en fonction,_ se dit-il. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans cette chambre et avec cette pénombre où seuls le radio-réveil et la lune donnaient un éclairage partiel, il n'en percevait que des silhouettes : une bibliothèque, une commode, un bureau, une armoire et un grand futon faisant office de lit. Par contre, il put voir très distinctement un beau corps endormi.

Ému par tant de beauté, Éric s'assit sur le lit pour mieux admirer son futur amant. David était étendu sur le dos, apparemment nu, les bras écartés, semblant près à l'accueillir. Le Maître du magnétisme, qui ne portait qu'une robe de chambre, l'écarta avant de se pencher pour atteindre les lèvres entrouvertes du jeune mutant. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas embrassé quelqu'un. David ne se réveilla pas, il ne bougea même pas. Cela incita Éric à continuer. Il descendit un peu jusqu'au cou. Mmm… Aussi délicieux que dans ses rêves… Ses mains découvraient les moindres courbes, les muscles fermes, la peau douce. Malgré son désir douloureux et son appétit gourmand, Éric ne put s'empêcher de prendre son temps, de déguster à petites bouchées.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il perçut les gémissements de son jeune amant. David semblait prêt à se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. À moins qu'il ne soit en train de rêver. Peu importait. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Éric goûtait à présent à la chaire ferme de son torse. En mordillant un mamelon de son amant, il crut l'entendre murmurer son nom. Était-il réveiller ou faisait-il un rêve le concernent ? Ces deux conjonctures étaient extrêmement alléchantes. Il continua avec l'autre, en y prenant tout autant de plaisir. Éveillé ou pas, David semblait dans le même état d'excitation que lui. Le jeune télépathe s'agitait de plus en plus. Ses mains fines s'accrochaient à son oreiller comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il semblait supplier silencieusement son amant de continuer et de ne pas s'arrêter.

Arrivé à la taille, Éric lui titilla le nombril du bout de la langue. Sentant le sexe durci de son jeune partenaire contre sa gorge, il décida de s'y intéresser sans plus attendre. Le caressant un instant, il se positionna pour pouvoir le savourer à son aise. À peine ses lèvres avaient-elle touché au membre engorgé qu'une voix au léger accent british s'éleva :

— Non Éric ! Arrêtes ! »

Celui-ci se redressa, raide comme une barre. David s'était assit, appuyé sur ses coudes.

— Tu es réveillé depuis quand ? demanda Éric, haletant.

— Depuis le début. D'ailleurs, je t'attendais.

— Comment…?

— Je suis télépathe, souviens-toi. Je savais depuis longtemps que tu me voulais. J'attendais que tu te décides à me prendre.

— Tu es donc consentant ?

— Oui.

— Alors pourquoi m'as-tu arrêté ?

— Pardonnes-moi, mais j'ai certains principes dont je ne peux pas me défaire.

— Qui sont ?…

— Que ce soit pour une aventure d'un soir ou une première fois, jamais de fellation, ni de pénétration non-protégée. Du moins, jamais sans avoir passer des testes auparavant. »

Sur ses mots, David s'étira le bras jusqu'au tiroir de sa table de chevet, en sortit un petit sachet argenté et le tendit à son amant.

Éric se sentit d'abord frustré par les principes du jeune homme. Sa condition de mutant l'avait toujours préservé de la maladie quelle qu'elle soit, tout comme une bonne partie de la communauté mutante. Mais, d'un autre côté, il est vrai que même s'il n'était pas atteint d'une infection, il pouvait en être porteur. Et puis, son dernier amant, Christian Frost, n'avait pas l'air très net.

— Et si les testes sont négatifs et que ça marche, nous deux ?

— On pourrait _songer_ à laisser tomber les condoms et tu pourras _peut-être_ faire de moi ce que tu veux. »

Pour corroborer ses dires, David embrassa tendrement Éric. Celui-ci réfléchit un petit instant. Un corps jeune et sublime juste pour lui valait bien quelques nuits obligé de porter ce castrant bout de latex.

— Dans ce cas, marché conclu. »

Éric prit alors les choses en main. Il poussa David à se positionner sur le ventre, avant d'enfiler avec déni le préservatif. N'ayant pas l'habitude de préparer ses amants, il entra en lui d'un coup sec. Ce qui arracha un horrible cri de douleur au jeune télépathe. Réalisant son erreur, le Maître du magnétisme attendit pour que son amant s'habitue à lui. Pour se faire pardonner et lui donner le plus de plaisir possible, il commença à lui embrasser doucement le cou. Une main du Polonais explorait les pectoraux fermes et doux pendant que l'autre caressait du bout des doigts le membre douloureusement durci.

Les gémissements de jouissance remplacèrent lentement les sanglots de souffrance. David se détendit peu à peu. S'en apercevant, Éric commença à bouger, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. N'en pouvant plus d'être face contre terre et revigoré par le plaisir, le jeune télépathe se redressa en position à genoux, forçant ainsi son partenaire à faire de même. Ce qui ne sembla pas gêner celui-ci, car il redoubla d'ardeur dans ses baisers et ses caresses.

Une vague de lave de plaisir saisit soudain David au ventre. Elle monta lentement tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, envahie tout son corps, pour ressortir sous la forme d'un long râle. Éric le suivit un petit instant plus tard.

Épuisés, engourdis, les deux amant se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. Éric prit un moment avant de se retirer et de se débarrasser ce sale petit morceau de plastique qui recouvrait son intimité. David se retourna pour faire face à son compagnon :

— Alors ?

— Alors quoi ?

— Est-ce que tu croix que ça vaux la peine de faire les testes ?

— Est-ce que tu croix que ça vaux la peine que tu endures un vieil homme comme moi ?

— Tu n'es pas si vieux, Éric. Tu as une grande expérience et je l'ai bien sentit ce soir.

— Un expérience de plus de 70 ans ! Ça ne te déranges pas ?

— Je ne t'aurai pas laissé me toucher si ça me dérangeait, voyons ! Et je n'aurais pas non plus envie de faire un bout de chemin avec toi si ça me dérangeait.

— Et pourquoi airais-tu envie de faire une chose pareil ? ricana-t-il.

— Parce que je croix que je t'aime, Magnéto. »

Éric regardait son jeune amant, incrédule. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. David l'aimait ! Il plongea son regard gris dans celui de son amant. Il n'y vit qu'une grande sincérité mêlée à une immense tendresse. Il le prit alors amoureusement dans ses bras.

— Je croix que je t'aime aussi, Légion. »


End file.
